Big Bear
African-American |affiliations = Carl Johnson Sweet Johnson B Dup (formerly) Grove Street Families Ballas (formerly) |voice = Kurt Alexander |status = Alive}} Barry Thorne, also known as Big Bear, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Background Big Bear is a member of the Grove Street Families and is one of the longest active members of the gang. Between 1987 and 1992 he had began to use drugs'Carl Johnson': "How'd B Dup get his claws into you, Bear?" Big Bear: "Man, Grove Street Families used to be tight, man. Then Li'l Brian Johnson caught it, you ran off. I don't mean to dis you, man, but you did." Carl Johnson: "I know, but I'm back now." Big Bear: "True, homie, that's real speed. Anyways man, Sweet, he just became a hard man to deal with, you know? Then we got bad blood with Seville Boulevard Families and they split from the Grove. Then Temple, hell, they went loneranger too Sweet, man, he did absolutely nothing. Next thing I knew B Dup's, he's making money, Grove Street, they set tripping. Streets ain't no place to be when every fool is trying to make a move. So I tried my first blast - see what the fuss is all about, right? Now look at me, a rockstar..." (deleted text from the Beat Down on B Dup mission, found in a FAQ by RARusk). Events of GTA San Andreas Eventually, and by the time of the GTA San Andreas storyline, Bear had become the man servant of B Dup and does various chores, including cleaning the toilet.B Dup: "Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear?" Big Bear: "Hell yeah." B Dup: "Hell yeah, what?" Big Bear: "Hell, yeah, sir!" B Dup: "Now go make that mother-fucking toilet sparkle." (from the Cleaning the Hood mission) Bear had lost much respect and had turned on the Grove Street Families in order to get more drugs.B Dup: "Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear?" Big Bear: "Hell yeah." (from the Cleaning the Hood mission) However, Bear eventually confronts B Dup and decides to stop taking drugs. Sweet Johnson helps Bear with taking him to drug rehab.Big Bear (Barry Thorne): " Where we going, Sweet?" Sweet Johnson: "Someplace where we can get old Bear back!" (from the Beat Down on B Dup mission) Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Cleaning the Hood *Beat Down on B Dup Deleted missions ;GTA San Andreas *Looking for Big Smoke Trivia *In the games files, in addition to the Big Bear model seen in the game, there is another model of Big Bear in the same clothes, but much fatter. It is unknown why this model is in the games files as it is never used in the game. It is possible that there was originally a mission involving Big Bear before his drug use took over. *In a deleted cutscene from the mission Beat Down on B Dup, Carl Johnson would take Bear to rehab with Bear explaining how he got into drugs. This would set up a mission where Carl would search for Big Smoke and would need to find an informant. Bear tells Carl and Sweet about a Russian Mafia gang member who would inform CJ of Smoke's whereabouts, which would set up End of the Line. *Both of these facts state that Big Bear originally had a bigger role in the game. *His name could be a pun on baritone. *Big Bear was a malt liquor distributed by the Pabst Brewing Company. It was introduced by the Theo Hamm Brewing Company, which was purchased by Pabst. in 1999, Pabst sold the Hamm's Brand to Miller as part of the Stroh Deal but kept the malt liquor brand. It was Discontinued in 2013. Its alcohol content varied depending on location, from 5.7% to 7.5% abv in the United States, and 7.0% to 8.0% in Canada. It was typically sold in 40 ounce bottles or 24 ounce cans. *In the movie Menace II Society (which heavily influenced GTA San Andreas), there's a character who looks like Big Bear. Both are highly addicted to drugs and share the same recognizable gestures. The character in the movie is shot to death by O Dog, who is also portrayed in the game as an easter egg (see Trivia). Gallery Csbigbear2.PNG|An unused pedestrian model, called in the games files 'csbigbear2'.This could be one of few beta versions of Big Bear. Fat bb.jpg|The unused Fat Big Bear Model. References Navigation de:Barry Thorne es:Big Bear fi:Barry "Big Bear" Thorne pl:Barry Thorne pt:Big Bear ru: Барри "Биг Беар" Торн Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry